


plus-size

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Harley, One Shot, Popping Buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harley, seven months pregnant, gets a little defensive when he's offered some maternity clothes.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	plus-size

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I guess I just feel like there's a lot to explore in this area regarding Peter's powers that no one's done yet.

“What’s this?” Harley demanded, and Peter flushed slightly.

“Uh… Pepper’s old maternity clothes,” he said sheepishly. “I thought you might want them,” he added, his gaze falling on the four inches of Harley’s belly that was visible between the hem of his t-shirt and the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Oh, _thanks_ ,” Harley snapped, and Peter struggled to keep his patience.

“Harls, it’s not exactly a secret that you’re outgrowing your regular clothes.”

“So buy me some plus-size stuff!” Harley said. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I want to be wearing women’s clothes!”

“Firstly, it’s not all ‘women’s’ clothes,” Peter said patiently. “Secondly, it’s not that simple – plus-sizes are made for people who are fatter all over. Maternity wear is for people specifically with bigger bellies because of pregnancy.” He ran a soothing hand over Harley’s baby bump. “Like you.”

“Okay, fine,” Harley grumbled, opening the bag and pulling out a few items. He found a salmon-pink shirt and examined it, before tugging off the too-small t-shirt and tossing it on the table. Peter’s eyes once again landed on Harley’s midsection, swelling gradually outwards with the child Peter had implanted inside.

They weren’t quite sure how it had happened, really: they supposed it must have been something to do with Peter’s powers. All they knew was that for a couple of weeks after one of the times when they’d had sex, Harley had complained daily of indigestion and nausea. They put it down to a stomach upset, and thought nothing more of it. Then, though, Harley’s appetite massively increased, and his normally lean frame started to fill out. Harley supposed that his metabolism was overwhelmed, and Peter found the extra weight endearing, so again, they forgot about it.

Six weeks later, though, Harley had gone up two pants sizes, and Peter shrewdly observed that Harley wasn’t getting fat, as such, as the only part of him that was expanding was his stomach. To put Peter’s mind at rest, Harley arranged a visit to see a doctor, who informed them that Harley was expecting a child. Peter and Harley had laughed in his face, until a nurse spread ultrasound gel over Harley’s belly, and showed them that he was well into his second trimester.

A week ago, Harley had passed the seven-month mark, and had caused quite the scene at an Avengers dinner party when he had sat down in a chair and burst open three buttons on his shirt. Pepper had discreetly slid Peter a cardboard box on their way out, and Peter had waited a little while to allow Harley’s dignity to reassemble slightly before broaching the topic.

Now, Harley was sliding his arms into the sleeves of the shirt he had picked out, and tugging in vain at the buttons over his stomach.

“Seriously?” he growled. “I can’t even fit into maternity clothing anymore?”

“Pepper said she put in everything she wore from her sixth month to the day she gave birth,” Peter said, pulling out a few more garments. “Maybe that’s just an earlier one. Try this.” He thrust a cream-coloured button-down in Harley’s direction, who obligingly tried it on. It was snug, but it fitted: the fabric over the chest accentuated his broad shoulders, before curving out nicely to accommodate his belly.

“I like it,” Harley said approvingly, turning around to examine himself in the mirror.

“Thank god,” Peter said, immensely relieved. “There are some jeans in here which should work.”

“Why are they different?”

“Slightly wider hips, and look – they curve downwards at the front so they don’t dig into your stomach.” He held Harley steady as he stepped into them, and helped him button them, as Harley couldn’t really see below the ample curve of his gut. Harley examined his reflection with a satisfied smile, as Peter slipped his arms around him and rubbed his belly. “Happy?”

“Eh, good enough,” Harley smiled.


End file.
